Princess Celestia
Character Synopsis Princess Celestia 'is the co-ruler of Equestria alongside her younger sister Princess Luna. In addition to her responsibility of raising the sun, she has also been the teacher of Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer at different periods in time, often addressing Twilight as "my faithful student" while mentoring her. Over a millennium ago, Celestia and Luna discovered the Tree of Harmony and took the Elements from it to defeat Discord. Afterwards, Celestia had to use the Elements herself to fight Luna, who had become Nightmare Moon. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-B '''| '''4-B Verse: 'My Little Pony '''Name: '''Princess Celestia '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Over 1000 Years '''Classification: '''Alicorn, Co-Ruler of Equestria '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Telekinesis (Her telekinetic powers are potent enough to raise The Sun each and every day), Mind Manipulation (Can undo powers such as Mind Control), Energy Manipulation (Unicorns have the natural ability to project magic from their horns, which are projected in the form of energy), Power Nullifcation (Capable of reversing and dispelling the effects of magic), Transmutation, Darkness Manipulation (Can turn their enemies into a shadow), Dream Manipulation (Only through Luna's cutie mark, who is capable of entering dreams), Barrier Creation (Has the power to generate forcefields that can be used offensively to push away opponents), Teleportation, Immortality (Type 1; Never actually ages and is basically immortal) | BFR by banishment, Petrification and Sealing, Removal of and Resistance to Mind Manipulation, and limited Reality Warping by reversing the effects of Discord. Magical forcefields to protect from and repell powerful magical forces. 'Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Celestia is casually able to raise the sun and actively has done so for thousands of years. It has been confirmed that the Sun of Equestria is the same size as our own) | '''Solar System Level '(The Elements of Harmony were able to dispel of Disord and defeating Nightmare Moon) 'Speed: Relativistic+ '(Capable of reacting to beams that came from The Elements of Harmony,which can reach The Moon at these speeds) | 'Relativistic+ '(Should be superior in speed to her previous self) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown, Stellar '''with Magic/Telekinesis | '''Unknown, Stellar 'with Magic/Telekinesis 'Striking Ability: Solar System Class '(Raises the sun with this amount of force) | '''Solar System Class '(Should be comparable in strength to previous form) 'Durability: Solar System Level '(Comparable in durability to Luna, who can survive being banished to the moon. Took hits from Nightmare Moon) | 'Solar System Level '(Should be equally as durable as before) 'Stamina: High '(Could fight Nightmare Moon and Queen Chrysalis) 'Range: Stellar '(Raises the sun every day and can easily reach into outer space with her magic) | 'Stellar '(The Elements of harmony beam can reach the moon from Earth) 'Intelligence: '''A wise individual, she was Twilight's mentor, taught her everything she knows, often knows the solution to the problems at hand but lets Twilight and friends figure it out. '''Weaknesses: 'Has a fear of chickens 'Versions: Base '| 'Elements of Harmony ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Elements of Harmony: '''Six supernatural artifacts representing subjective aspects of harmony. Each artifact represents an element of friendship and only activates if the wielder possesses the corresponding trait and if all six are used in conjunction. They have been wielded on rare occasions, particularly during events marked by danger and anarchy as a last resort to restore and enforce the balance of peace and order. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Sun Rising': Celestia is able to rotate the Sun around the planet. Gallery Daybreak.png|Daybreak Celestia Principal Celestia.png|Principal Celestia Celestia.jpg|Princess Celestia (Fan Art) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoons Category:TV Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Wise Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Demi-Gods Category:Rulers Category:Princess Category:Ponies Category:Unicorns/Alicorns Category:Teachers Category:Animals Category:Magic Users Category:Mammals Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealers Category:Hasbro Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 4